L'Héritage
by JustePhi
Summary: Epic Rap Battles of Web-Show History Saison 1. An de grâce 2085. A la mort d'une vieille parente, Aïssa hérite d'une mystérieuse clé USB contenant des vidéos top-secrètes intitulées "Epic Rab Battle of Web-Shows History". Des vidéos qui auraient mieux fait de rester cachées aux yeux du monde...Dernière battle en ligne : Final !
1. E-penser VS Les Clichés de Jigmé

**L'Héritage**

 _Cette fic a été imaginée vers une heure du matin -et sera très probablement supprimée lorsque je réaliserais ce que je viens de faire..._

 _Il s'agit d'un **crossover Web-shows** , que je ne vous ferai pas l'insulte de vous présenter, et **Epic Rab Battles of History** , une web-série anglophone qui met en scène des personnes réelles ou fictives dans des Rap Battles. **LinksTheSun** en a fait une adaptation francophone, les fameuses _ Joutes Verbales _, ça vous parle peut-être plus..._

 _Je me suis inspirée de la fic de **Kalincka** S_ o, Epic Rap Bottle of what ? _qui est vraiment bien, merci à elle de m'avoir fait découvrir les ERB -involontairement, certes, mais merci quand même !_

 _Pour le duo Bruce/Jigmé, remerciez LaMandragoreDeNantes (*coeur*),allez lire sa fic «Petit Problème de concordance» et vous comprendrez pourquoi ce duo...incongru xD._

 _ **Rien ni personne ne m'appartient, je reprends l'image publique desdits vidéastes et ne prétends pas les représenter en aucune manière. Le concept des ERB revient à NicePeter et EpicLloyd si je ne me trompe pas. Je tiens enfin à préciser que j'aime beaucoup le travail des uns et des autres, et que la mauvaise foi et les arguments infondés font partie intégrante des ERB. En aucun cas je ne pense ce qui est dit ici, il s'agit d'une simple parodie -doublée d'un exercice d'écriture.**_

 _/!\ CrackFic, rimes merdiques, grand n'importe quoi. Je suis tellement désolée. Phi._

«E-Penser Versus Les Clichés de Jigmé»

Aïssa poussa un long soupir en allumant son ordinateur à son réveil. La journée promettait d'être aussi triste que la précédente. Depuis que son arrière grand-tante Uma les avait quitté, la maison était silencieuse et morne, comme si les objets eux-mêmes avaient décidé de prendre le deuil.

Un toc toc se fit alors entendre à la porte. C'était la mère d'Aïssa, qui lui tendit un petit coffret. D'une voix blanche, elle lui dit :

«On a ouvert son testament. Elle a laissé ça pour toi.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Aucune idée.»

L'adolescente posa le paquet en évidence sur son bureau sans l'ouvrir et jeta un long regard à sa mère en attendant qu'elle parte. Sa mère comprit le message et quitta la pièce. Aïssa put alors ouvrir le petit paquet en paix. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Une clé USB. Une clé tellement ancienne qui devait dater du siècle dernier...Une petite note manuscrite accompagnait l'objet.

 _«Très chère Aïssa,_

 _J'ai eu une belle vie. Je n'ai aucun regrets. Ne sois pas trop triste, pas trop longtemps._

 _Je voulais te donner ceci. Longtemps avant ta naissance, lorsque j'étais adolescente comme toi, j'étais fan d'un univers qu'on appelait «Les Web-shows». Je te transmets une infime partie de cet univers à travers cette clé USB. Son contenu est infiniment précieux. Ces vidéos n'ont jamais été postées sur le Net. C'était un projet secret des vidéastes dont j'étais fan, mais il n'a jamais vu le jour -la légende dit qu'ils étaient ivres le soir où ils ont conçu le projet, et après coup ils se sont dits que, bon, quand même. Bref, je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu découvriras par toi-même._

 _Les données ont été retrouvées chez eux après leur mort. On a bien essayé de les mettre sur Internet, mais le robot Youtube les a interdites à cause de problèmes de droits et bref, du coup, il ne doit exister que deux ou trois copies dans le monde._

… _Ne me demande pas comment je me suis procurée celle-ci. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir._

 _Bon visionnage ! Je t'aime fort. Ta tante Uma.»_

«Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc...marmonna la jeune fille en retournant le petit objet métallique dans ses mains, comme si un génie allait s'en échapper d'un instant à l'autre.»

Poussée par la curiosité, elle voulut insérer la clé dans son ordinateur, mais son modèle était trop récent, et la taille ne convenait pas. Elle se souvint alors du vieil ordinateur de son père dans la chambre d'amis dont presque plus personne ne se servait, et se rua hors de sa chambre.

«Tu es ma dernière chance, murmura-t-elle à l'attention du moniteur en insérant la clé.»

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'un petit son bien caractéristique se fit entendre. _Hallelujah_. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et baissa le son, de peur que son père n'entre et que la vidéo ne soit...enfin...disons...pas pour les enfants ? Uma avait un sens de l'humour très spécial et elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques inutiles.

Mais fi de gens tout nus. En cliquant sur la première vidéo, Aïssa vit qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes. L'un semblait avoir son âge; de type asiatique, il était grand et très mince. Et il portait...un pantalon bleu. Bleu, comme ce qu'on appelait autrefois des «jeans». La pulpe des doigts de la jeune fille effleura pensivement la texture synthétique de sa combinaison grise. Des jeans. La vidéo devait être vraiment vieille dans ce cas, ou se passer dans un contexte historique vraiment très reculé pour afficher ce genre de costumes...Les années 10, ou 20, peut être ?

Mais Aïssa laissa tomber ses élucubrations vestimentaires et se concentra sur le deuxième type. Plus grand, plus carré d'épaules, les yeux d'un bleu glacé et...chauve. Wow. Même les implants n'existaient pas, à l'époque ? L'adolescente mit quelques secondes à s'y habituer. Puis, elle cliqua sur «Play» et lança la vidéo en montant le son.

« _EPIC RAB BATTLES OF WEB-SHOWS HISTORY !_ Hurla une voix off.

 _E-PENSER_

 _VERSUS_

 _LES CLICHES DE JIGME_ »

Aïssa rebaissa précipitamment le son, déstabilisée par cette introduction.

La caméra repassa sur le jeune garçon asiatique («Jigmé» si elle avait bien compris), installé sur un fauteuil, qui regardait son adversaire, non sans une certaine condescendance.

« _Vas y le vieux, c'est quand tu veux pour m'affronter_

 _Même si franchement ça ne sert à rien, demande à mes abonnés,_

 _Je suis le roi de Youtube, alors sois gentil et dégage,_

 _Faire des vidéos, ce n'est vraiment plus de ton âge !_ »

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire. Une Rap Battle entre deux web-vidéastes, visiblement. Soit. Son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était le tour du second.

 _«En attendant, mes abonnés sont plus cultivés que les tiens,_

 _You know nothing Jigmé, alors arrête de plagier Cyprien,_

 _Des podcasts d'humour en 2015, c'est pas la loose, sérieusement ?_

 _Et je voulais savoir, est-ce-que t'arrives à voir et rigoler en même temps ?»_

Aïssa grimaça, ces blagues racistes étant interdites par le gouvernement depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années. Et c'était qui, Cyprien déjà ? Le nom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais...

 _Allez, Jigmé, fais lui payer ça !_ Songea-t-elle, sans avoir conscience qu'elle se prenait au jeu.

« _Ah bravo le racisme,_ applaudit le jeune homme, _super, belle mentalité_

 _Tu ne peux pas te mesurer à moi Bro', je suis un super justicier,_

 _je combats le racisme, les clichés, l'homophobie,_

 _pendant que tu fais tes vidéos inutiles avec ton son un peu pourri._

 _Mon idole est Alan Turing très cher,_ Rétorqua Bruce _, que dis-tu de cela ?_

 _Sans lui pas d'Appeule Store et t'aurais fini au Pôle emploi_

 _Quand tu vendais tes Zaïphones, je passais déjà dans SLG,_

 _What The Cut, Unknown Movies, Minute Papillon et chez Grenier_

 _Je pèse dans le Youtube game, vas y, vas-y, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?_

 _Arrête de chanter, de rapper et retourne chez ta mère !»_

Aïssa sentit que Bruce avait touché un poing sensible car son adversaire bondit de son fauteuil et répondit en hurlant presque :

 _«Tricheur, on avait dit pas les mamans !_

 _Ah, tu parles du sketch où t'as été sauvé par un petit en collants ?_

 _C'est vrai que le terroriste en slip avait l'air super menaçant,_

 _Bravo, princesse, je vois que t'es un vrai combattant !_

 _Mais même dans tes caméos tu crains, sérieusement c'est abusé_

 _Et si les autres te les réclament c'est juste parce qu'ils ont pitié»_

OK, la battle était un peu grotesque, mais les deux jouaient bien et avaient l'air de vraiment s'amuser. Aïssa ne put se retenir de pouffer en voyant Bruce s'inspecter nonchalamment les ongles avant d'entamer son dernier couplet.

 _«Ecoute petit, j'y peux rien si tu es jaloux de mon succès,_

 _Reconnais-le, tes vidéos et ton style sont désormais dépassés_

 _Les scientifiques apportent sur Youtube un renouveau_

 _Je suis le phénix qui renais de tes cendres pour pouvoir mieux te mettre KO.»_

«Ouais, prends ça ! S'écria l'adolescente en jetant un poing victorieux au ciel alors que la voix off hurlait _«WHO WON ? WHO'S NEXT ? YOU DECIDE !»_

Bien sûr, la jeune fille n'avait pas compris les trois quarts des références -et n'avait d'ailleurs jamais entendu parler de ces types de sa vie. Mais le rythme était sympa, et elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était prise au jeu très facilement; elle avait du mal à départager les deux combattants.

Ses yeus s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle regardait le contenu de la clé USB.

«Que...Y en a d'autres ?»

La journée ne serait peut-être pas aussi morne que prévu.

 **«WHO WON ? WHO'S NEXT ? YOU DECIDE»**

 **C'est tellement stylé comme phrase *-* Plus sérieusement, je sais pas rapper ni rien, mais je me suis bien éclatée à écrire ça...et j'en ai prévu d'autres -à vos risques et périls !**

 **Certains duels sont déjà prévus*, mais n'hésitez pas à proposer pour la suite. Alors, qui a gagné ?**

 **(*A PRIORI, et je dis bien à priori, Salut les Geeks vs What The cut (owi) et Mr Yéyé vs Maître Panda).**


	2. Mr Yéyé VS Maitre Panda

«Mr Yéyé vs Maitre Panda»

 _ **Comment, vous dites ? Le bac ? Ha non, mais rien à foutre, moi j'écris des Rap Battles quand même. (Si je le rate, ce sera de la faute des ERB et des fanfictions, sachez-le).**_

 _ **Merci à zowiaki pour ses reviews ^^ Oui, c'est voulu, j'ai pas pu résister...et j'aime les reviews constructives ;)**_

…

 _ **Rien ni personne ne m'appartient, je reprends l'image publique desdits vidéastes et ne prétends pas les représenter en aucune manière. Le concept des ERB revient à NicePeter et EpicLloyd.**_

 _ **Je tiens enfin à préciser que j'aime beaucoup le travail des uns et des autres, et que la mauvaise foi et les arguments infondés font partie intégrante des ERB. En aucun cas je ne pense ce qui est dit ici, il s'agit d'une simple parodie -doublée d'un exercice d'écriture.**_

 _/!\ CrackFic, rimes merdiques, grand n'importe quoi. Je suis tellement désolée. Phi._

 _._

Enthousiasmée par la première vidéo, Aïssa s'apprêtait à en regarder une autre, mais c'est alors que la sonnerie retentit. Agacée d'être interrompue, elle ouvrit la porte en grommelant. Son visage s'éclaira à la vue de son visiteur.

«Louis ! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Entre !

-J'ai ramené le film, comme promis. Ça va te refoutre la pêche, tu vas voir. Comment tu vas ?»

Louis était le meilleur ami d'Aïssa depuis des années, et elle était persuadée que c'était le type le plus cool qui existe au monde. En toute objectivité.

«Oublie le film. J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Tu sais ce que c'est une Rap Battle ?

-Une quoi ?

-Epic Rap Battle. Mais si tu sais, quand deux personnes se clashent en chanson !»

Louis eut un petit reniflement de mépris.

«Oh, ça...ouais, je vois le genre...c'est pour les mecs qui savent pas se battre et qui veulent se faire de la thune sur le Web en se filmant en train de s'engueuler, voilà tout. Et alors ?

-Et alors, tu sais les références à Internet que tu ressors tout le temps et que je capte jamais ?

-Un jour tu comprendras pourquoi ces mecs étaient des génies.

-Ouais, bref. Je viens de récupérer une clé USB où des vidéastes des Web-Shows chantent des Rap Battles.

-...

-...

-...Pour de vrai ? Tu me montres ?»

Sans mot dire, Aïssa tourna les talons et il lui emboîta le pas, survolté. Étouffant un sourire, elle se plaça face à son ordinateur et cliqua sur une vidéo au hasard.

Cette battle mettait en scène un jeune homme vêtu d'une chemise à carreau, et d'un chapeau en osier, face à un autre, plus petit, dans un costume de...attendez, est-ce que ce mec était réellement habillé en panda ?!

 _«EPIC RAB BATTLES OF WEB-SHOWS HISTORY !_

 _MR YEYE_

 _VERSUS  
_

 _MAITRE PANDA_

 _BEGIN»_

«Mais c'est...commença Louis, interrompu par le dénommé ''Mr Yéyé'' »

.

 _«Internet est trop petit pour nous deux, Maitre Panda_

 _Moi, je suis une étoile, j'ai fait un concert à l'Alhambra_

 _Je suis libre, mon rap va te mettre en position latérale de Sécurité_

 _T'en as pas marre d'être un clébard tenu en laisse par SLG ?»_

 _._

«Mais c'est GENIAL ! Hurla Louis qui ne tenait plus en place. Vas y Panda, défonce-le !»

.

 _«Une étoile, mais bien sûr ! Crois-moi, tu vas très vite déchanter_

 _quand le public comprendra enfin à quel point t'es mauvais._

 _Tu ne peux pas me battre car sur Twitter , tout les fans m'ont en pseudo_

 _Parce que je suis devenu la mascotte de tout le fandom Web-shows !»_

 _._

«Bordel, ce n'est qu'une peluche, te laisse pas faire Yéyé ! Trépignait Aïssa, hilare.»

.

 _«Tu n'es pas une mascotte, mais rien qu'un malheureux pantin_

 _Bientôt tu seras avec le Prof enterré au fond du jardin_

 _Moi j'ai déjà éclot, je suis un édifice de talent_

 _Tout le monde respecte mon flow et la puissance de mon chant._

 _._

 _-Je suis le Maître incontesté de la chanson française sur Internet,_ répliqua le Panda.

 _Tu te crois bon musicien alors que tu joues comme une fillette_

 _Moi je suis Rock and Roll, baby, des deux c'est moi le plus métal_

 _Gloire au panda, ma dictature sera brutale !»_

 _._

Hilares et tous deux complètement immergés dans la vidéo, les deux adolescents lançaient des encouragements à leurs favoris respectifs, couvrant presque la voix des deux protagonistes.

.

 _«Et ça y est, voilà qu'il remet cette dictature sur le tapis_

 _Mais voyons ce que ta moustache peut faire contre ma Pandémie_

 _Moi Monsieur, j'ai la meilleure fanbase de tout les temps_

 _Les Space Cowboys feront en sorte que plus jamais tu n'aies d'enfants»_

 _._

«Po, po, p...commença Aïssa

-La ferme !»

.

 _«Tout le monde dans le fandom repasse en boucle toutes mes chansons_

 _«C'est ma rhubarbe» est notre hymne depuis déjà deux saisons_

 _Ton succès est éphémère, demain tu seras oublié_

 _Et ton chapeau est grotesque -tu l'as volé à un fermier?_

 _._

Louis ricana de mépris lorsque Yéyé se saisit dudit chapeau pour le jeter par terre et l'écraser de son talon, l'air furieux.

.

 _«Tu ne fais que chanter une minute par épisode, alors déjà tu vas te calmer._

 _T'es bon qu'à bouffer du bambou et traîner en pyj' toute la journée_

 _Moi, je suis quelqu'un de bien, alors que toi Panda tu n'es rien_

 _Sérieux, qui choisit comme pseudo Maitre, ça va les chevilles ou bien ?_

 _._

 _-J'hallucine,_ fit le Panda en levant les yeux au ciel, _dixit le mec qui a Mister dans son pseudo !_

 _Il y autant de prétention en toi que de fausses notes dans tes morceaux_

 _Ton heure n'est pas encore venue Yéyé, et elle ne viendra jamais._

 _Parce que la chanson française adore le panda d'SLG !»_

 _._

 _«WHO WON ? WHO'S NEXT ? YOU DECIDE ! Conclut la voix off, désormais familière»._

Puis le calme revint. Les deux adolescents gardèrent le silence quelques secondes avant que Louis ne rouvre les hostilités.

«C'est le mien qui a gagné.

-Tu plaisantes ? Je...

-Attends une minute...La coupa son ami en s'approchant plus près de l'écran. Non...non...c'est pas possible...

-Quoi ?

-Mais regarde !»

Hystérique, il montrait du doigt la vidéo bloquée sur «Pause». Dans le coin de l'écran, on pouvait vaguement distinguer «49A3».

«Et alors ? Demanda Aïssa, perplexe. Ça doit être un code pour le montage ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Écoute. Au début du XXIème, il y avait un humoriste sur Internet. La légende raconte qu'il y avait des codes similaires qui apparaissaient de manière subliminale dans ses vidéos. Les internautes se sont arrachés les cheveux pour trouver un sens à tout ça, et ils n'y sont jamais parvenus. On a appelé ça «Le Mystère des Internets» sans jamais trouver de solution. Et là, un code du même genre apparaît dans cette battle ! Il y a forcément un rapport ! C'est peut-être un indice...

-Écoute, je sais que le parti des Illuminatis vient de se présenter aux élections présidentielles, mais c'est pas une raison pour te lancer dans une théorie du compl...

-Antoine Daniel ! Est-ce-que la prochaine vidéo met en scène Antoine Daniel ? C'est la seule explication !

-Euh...Fit Aïssa en regardant le contenu de la clé USB. Oui, c'est ça. Pourquoi ?

-NOM DE DIEU !»

…

 **«WHO WON ? WHO'S NEXT ? YOU DECIDE !»**

 **Alors, qui a gagné ?**

 **Au fait, Bruce est le grand vainqueur du dernier chapitre si j'en crois vos commentaires -qui m'ont fait très plaisir, au passage =D. J'aurais bien attendu quelques jours, mais bon j'avais trop envie de vous montrer la suite. Je suis faible.**

 **Bon, je vous ai spoilé la prochaine, du coup. Après celle-ci, qui est déjà bien avancée, je prendrais vos suggestions en compte, mais j'avoue ne pas regarder les vidéos de certains vidéastes proposés (Benzaie, Bob Lennon, Axolot etc) donc pour ceux-là je pense que ça ne va pas se faire, désolée, j'aurais du prévenir =/**

 **Là, je pensais plus à du Minute Papillon (Prof de philo vs Prof de SLG, qui me suit ?) au Visiteur du Futur, SLG (le moine. LE MOINE PUTAIN), et vous avez aussi demandé, je cite,** **Patron et Richard, François et Pupuce, l'odieux connard contre François, Bruce et Antoine, Links et Mathieu, Bruce et Jigmé, second round, Unknown Movies, MrJday et LinksTheSun so...bref. Je creuse :P A la prochaine ! Phi.**


	3. Antoine Daniel VS Mathieu Sommet

«Mathieu Sommet vs Antoine Daniel»

.

 _ **Rien ni personne ne m'appartient, je reprends l'image publique desdits vidéastes et ne prétends pas les représenter en aucune manière. Le concept des ERB revient à NicePeter et EpicLloyd.**_

 _ **Je tiens enfin à préciser que j'aime beaucoup le travail des uns et des autres, et que la mauvaise foi et les arguments infondés font partie intégrante des ERB. En aucun cas je ne pense ce qui est dit ici, il s'agit d'une simple parodie -doublée d'un exercice d'écriture.**_

 _ **Merci à zowiaki qui me trolle superbement (tu feras moins la maligne quand tu devras passer tes examens de belge. Na). Oui c'est bien une référence à**_ **La complainte du Geek,** ** _bien vu ! Je ne peux pas faire une fic web-team sans parler des Illuminatis voyons, ils sont partout sur le Net ! D'ici 70 ans, ils seront au pouvoir, c'est pas possible autrement._**

 _/!\ CrackFic, rimes merdiques, grand n'importe quoi. Je suis tellement désolée. Phi._

 _._

« Il faut absolument qu'on aille chez moi ! Glapissait Louis, complètement survolté. Emmène l'ordi et la clé avec toi !

\- Me trimballer cet ordi de dinosaure qui fait deux fois la taille de ma tête. Riche idée ! Et pourquoi tu veux absolument...

\- Sur ma tablette, je possède _tous_ les livres écrits par la seconde génération sur Le Mystère des Internets. La réponse est forcément dedans. Et la tablette est chez moi !

\- Je t'adore Louis. Vraiment. Mais des fois tu me fais peur. C'est quoi, la seconde génération ?

\- Putain, faut vraiment tout t'expliquer.

\- Si je dérange, je regarde les battles toute seule.

\- NON ! Je vais tout t'expliquer ! Bon. La plupart des vidéastes dont je te parle ont commencé à avoir beaucoup de succès, grosso modo, début des années 2010. La seconde génération, c'est tous les gens qui se sont dit que, hey, créer sur Internet c'est cool, et qui se sont inspirés d'eux pour se lancer sur Internet à leur tour. Entre 2010 et 2025, on a eu des fan-arts, des livres, des films, des courts métrages, des chaines youtubes, des fanfictions, des...

\- Sérieux, y a des fanfics sur les Web-Shows ?

\- Euh...ouais. Il y en avait. Mais t'es pas encore prête pour ça. Sans entrer dans les détails, les internautes se sont engueulés parce que personne ne shippait les mêmes couples, genre y avait des fans de Matoine et des fans de Malexis, ça a dégénéré, il y a eu une mini-cyber-guerre vers 2020 et le site a explosé. En gros.

\- ...Ah.

\- Non, je déconne, c'est juste que les gens en ont eu marre et que plus personne va sur le site. Bon, je vais chercher la tablette et je te la ramène ici. Interdiction de regarder les battles en mon absence !

\- Crois de bois, croix de fer. Jura Aïssa.

\- Bon. J'en ai pour dix minutes.»

….

Restée seule, Aïssa poussa un long soupir et saisit la tablette de son père, laissée en abandon sur le lit. Distraite, elle commença à lire, mais son regard glissa de nouveau vers l'ordinateur.

 _Arrête de me regarder comme ça,_ pensa-t-elle _. J'attends Louis pour regarder._

Silence.

 _Mais bon...il m'en voudrait pas_ tant _que ça...si ?_

Silence.

 _Bon, mais rien qu'une alors !_

Ayant estimé son temps de délibération largement suffisant, et priant pour que Louis ne lui fasse pas la tête trop longtemps (il était super susceptible, mine de rien) l'adolescente alla se rasseoir au bureau et lança la battle suivante. Cette fois-ci, c'était deux jeunes adultes (encore des garçons ! Il n'y avait donc pas de battles de filles, à l'époque ?!). L'un était brun et portait des petites lunettes rectangulaires; l'autre, avait les cheveux plus clairs et portait un petit chapeau noir qui lui faisaient gagner quelques centimètres bienvenus. Play.

.

 _« EPIC RAB BATTLES OF WEB-SHOWS HISTORY !_

 _ANTOINE DANIEL_

 _VERSUS_

 _MATHIEU SOMMET_

 _BEGIN_

.

 _\- Mathieu Sommet ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment_

 _Pour pouvoir te dire en face ce qu'on sait tous depuis longtemps_

 _A savoir que tu n'es pas drôle et que ta chaîne Youtube craint_

 _T'as pompé tout Ray William Johnson...mais en beaucoup moins bien._

 _T'as pas un peu la honte en étant arrivé sur la Toile le premier_

 _qu'au final ce soit moi qui ai le plus grand nombre d'abonnés ?_ »

.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, la jeune fille se souvenait vaguement avoir déjà entendu parler d'eux. Louis avait évoqué deux émissions qui reposaient sur le même concept...mais elle ne se rappelait plus des titres.

.

« _Non mais, regardez-le qui a le culot de me parler de plagiat,_ Riposta l'autre au chapeau.

 _T'as pompé l'autre Ricain aussi, et t'as même copié sur moi !_

 _Tes blagues de rongeurs et de glands ne feraient pas rire des enfants_

 _Moi j'analyse, j'accuse, et je fais réfléchir les gens_

 _Je suis un génie de l'humour, ma plume critique le monde entier_

 _La société toute entière tremble, lorsque mon nom est prononcé. »_

 _._

« _Oh, c'est trop choupinou-pinet, un minimoys en colère_

 _T'as le visage tout rouge -ou peut-être parce que tu as bu trop de bières ?_

 _Regarde-toi, t'es alcoolo, schizo, complètement mégalo,_

 _Retourne dans ton asile ou alors bosser au MacDo !_ »

.

Très honnêtement, la jeune fille du futur n'aurait pas su les départager. Ils exploitaient chacun leurs points forts de telle manière qu'il lui était difficile de faire un choix- et encore, elle ne comprenait pas les références à leurs émissions. L'un avait un faciès incroyable, passant de la moue sarcastique à un visage furieux en un quart de seconde, alors que l'autre misait tout sur les gestes et sur sa voix, qu'il maîtrisait dans ses moindres intonations.

.

 _« Tes intros ressemblent à du Michael Bay, avec le budget en moins_

 _Tu mets trois fois plus de temps que moi, pour un épisode trois fois moins bien_

 _Tu ressors toujours les mêmes vannes, on peut dire que tu prends pas de risques !_

 _Le Japon, l'art moderne, la Russie...sérieux bro'. Change de disque._

 _._

\- _Oui, sûr que toi, tu ne te répètes jamais dans tes vidéos !_

 _Rappelle moi combien de fois tu l'as sorti ton «T'en a trop pris gros !»_

 _Incline toi devant mon génie, What The Cut ?! est le prochain Odssée de l'Espace_

 _Je t'emmènerais bien avec moi vers le succès, mais t'es trop nombreux, y a pas la place._

 _Moi je suis un mec trash, avec mes tanks, mes pirates et mes pelles._

 _Tu parles de quoi toi, déjà ? Ah, oui...de poubelles.»_

 _._

Aïssa éclata de rire en voyant des effets spéciaux -vraiment très très anciens, presque grotesque...de la 3D, non mais sérieusement ?- représenter une explosion derrière le dénommé Antoine. Non, vraiment, il en faisait un peu trop, là. Elle rit encore plus lorsque son adversaire afficha une mine outrée avant de répliquer :

.

 _« Je viens d''entendre le pauvre Kubrick se retourner dans son cercueil_

 _J'avoue, c'est dur quand même d'être comparé à ta saleté d'écureuil_

 _Les fangirls d'SLG se damneraient pour un regard du Patron_

 _Toi, t'as ton doudou en peluche, aww. C'est vraiment trop mignon._

 _Fais comme ton poster de Dark vador, colle toi au mur et fermes-la_

 _Tu n'avais aucune chance, le Boss Final des Internets c'est moi !_

 _._

 _\- WHO WON ? WHO'S NEXT ? YOU DECIDE ! »_

 _._

Pause. La jeune fille resta un instant rêveuse devant l'écran. Dire que cette vidéo datait d'il y a plus d'un demi-siècle ! A quoi pouvait ressembler la vie de ces deux mecs, sans doute amis hors de l'écran, lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de tourner cette vidéo ?

« OK, fit Louis en entrant sans prévenir, le nez plongé dans sa tablette numérique, alors, selon _Antoine Daniel et le Mystère des Internets_ , volume 2, ''43A9'' est apparu à deux reprises dans _What The Cut ?!_ La première fois, il parlait de partir au Nicaragua, je cite...attends, page 17, page 17...ha voilà : «... _s'est exilé au Nicaragua pendant quarante ans suite à une blague raciste avant de se rendre compte que c'était une idée de merde et de rentrer en France pour continuer son émission_ ».»

Aïssa s'esclaffa franchement alors que son ami reprenait, tout à fait sérieux :

« Et la seconde fois...page 24...c'était dans une vidéo hors-série adressée à ses fans et il parlait de...de Mathieu Sommet, c'est un autre vidéaste de l'époque. Mathieu, 40 ans d'absence et le Nicaragua...il y a forcément un lien...

\- C'est lui qu'il affronte dans la battle.

\- Sérieux ? Wah, génial ! On regarde ?»

Louis releva le nez de sa lecture, enthousiaste, mais se figea en voyant l'écran en pause sur les deux vidéastes face à face.

« Tu n'as quand même pas OSÉ regarder sans moi ? »

….

Je déclare **Maître Panda** **vainqueur** de la dernière battle. Il aurait été élu à l'unanimité si Mad Calypso n'était pas intervenue. S'il te plaît pleure pas Yéyé, ton heure viendra, je te le promets (COMBO) (rigolez siouplé) (allez soyez sympa) (meh ;w;).

D'autres chapitres sont en cours, no spoil :P

 **Alors, qui a gagné cette fois ? Who's next ?**


	4. Le prof VS Le Moine

«Le Prof VS Le Moine»

.

 _ **Rien ni personne ne m'appartient, je reprends l'image publique desdits vidéastes et leurs personnages et ne prétends pas les représenter en aucune manière. Le concept des ERB revient à NicePeter et EpicLloyd.**_

 _ **Je tiens enfin à préciser que j'aime beaucoup le travail des uns et des autres, et que la mauvaise foi et les arguments infondés font partie intégrante des ERB. En aucun cas je ne pense ce qui est dit ici, il s'agit d'une simple parodie -doublée d'un exercice d'écriture.**_

 _ **Merci a zowiaki pour sa review, ET pour avoir relevé cette punchline dont je suis archi-fière (non, je ne me lance pas de fleurs. Pas du tout.) Tu pressens bien, voici la suite !**_

 _ **.**_

« Louis, sors de là, arrête de faire l'imbécile !

\- Nan !»

Aïssa poussa un long soupir et se donna une claque mentale. Dès que Louis avait compris qu'elle avait regardé la battle sans lui, il avait fait mine de repartir. Lorsqu'elle l'avait suivi dehors, son meilleur ami avait fait volte-face en hurlant «Tu m'auras pas !» avant de se barricader dans la chambre d'amis avec l'ordinateur, laissant Aïssa dans le couloir. Ga-min.

« Je vais regarder la prochaine battle sans toi, ça t'apprendra à pas tenir tes promesses ! Cria-t-il à travers la porte.

\- Mais je me suis excusée deux fois ! Allez, laisse-moi entrer !

\- M'en fous.»

En collant son oreille contre la porte, la jeune fille entendit très distinctement la voix off beugler :

 _« EPIC RAB BATTLES OF WEB-SHOWS HISTORY ! »_

Résignée, elle s'assit à même le sol, adossée contre le mur, et attendit. Au fil du temps, elle était habituée aux crises monumentales de Louis, aussi courtes qu'excessives. Il serait bientôt calmé.

…

Après avoir visionné le duel «Mathieu/Antoine» (et décidé que Mathieu avait gagné. Mathieu gagnait toujours), Louis décida que sa vengeance ne serait pas complète tant qu'il n'aurait pas regardé la battle suivante sans Aïssa. Ça lui ferait les pieds.

.

« _EPIC RAB BATTLES OF WEB-SHOWS HISTORY !_

 _LE PROF_

 _VERSUS_

 _LE MOINE_

 _BEGIN »_

Le jeune adolescent retint un petit geste de victoire en reconnaissant deux des personnages secondaires d'une des meilleures émissions du XXème siècle. Ils étaient tous les deux incarnés par la même personne, mais leurs costumes et les mimiques de Mathieu, si différents entre les deux personnages, réussissaient à créer l'illusion qu'ils s'agissaient de deux personnes distinctes. Le premier portait une bure de laine brune, le visage surmonté d'une capuche, le second une bouse blanche Ce fut ce dernier qui commença à déclamer :

 _« Pourquoi tu essaies de me battre ? Je n'en vois pas l'utilité_

 _J'ai gagné d'avance et cette fois tu ne pourras pas ressusciter._

 _Je suis emblématique, je suis le plus grand des savants !_

 _Vois tu c'est très simple : tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'attends._

 _._

 _\- Seigneur, pardonne les mots que je m'apprête à prononcer_

 _Je sais que vous me dites de tendre la joue de l'autre coté*_

 _Mais c'est quand même pas un païen qui va faire la loi ici !_

 _Je suis le motherfucking Moine, je vais te réduire en charpie !_

 _._

 _\- Le païen te signale que lui au moins avait sa propre rubrique_

 _Pendant deux saisons je répondais à toutes les questions du public_

 _Pendant ce temps tu t'incrustais aux réunions des Enfants de Dieu_

 _On te voit à peine tous les trente épisodes et franchement c'est tant mieux !_ »

.

Louis ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant le prof tenter vaguement des imitations de rappeurs, ce qui ne collait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout avec sa blouse de scientifique, et l'ecclésiastique faire mine de s'endormir sur place et simuler des ronflements. Franchement. C'était d'un goût.

.

« _Hein, quoi ? Désolé, à chaque fois que tu parles je pionce,_

 _d'ailleurs tout le monde partait avant la fin de tes réponses_

 _Et désormais toute la Toile se passionne pour un panda_

 _Ton temps est révolu pauvre nerd, ta science ne fait plus le poids !_

 _._

\- _Si mon temps est révolu alors le tien n'a jamais existé_ , Répliqua le Prof avec flegme.

 _Tu es de loin la pire personne que Mathieu ait jamais inventée_

 _Alors que même Einstein peut pas me test', j'ai la recette de la bombe !_

 _Un mot de plus et je te renvoies direct dans les catacombes._

 _._

-Merde, Louis, ça ne me fait plus rire ! Criait Aïssa à travers la cloison.

-Chuuut !

-Mais Louis, je...

-Tais-toi, j'entends rien !

.

\- _Miserere sui deus, mon fils, faites que le Ciel te pardonne_

 _Pour tes chevilles et ce nœud pap' volé à Blaine Anderson_

 _Au fait grand manitou, j'ai une question à te poser,_

 _Pourquoi tu ne manques à personne depuis que tu t'es fait virer ?_ »

.

Pendant une demi-seconde, Louis envisagea de laisser rentrer Aïssa, mais sa vengeance n'était pas encore complète. Et puis c'était le tour du Prof.

.

« _Un grand homme a dit un jour, et pour une fois il avait raison,_

 _qu'il n'y avait que des élèves stupides qui posaient des questions_

 _Les fangirls ont pris mon deuil, mais personne ne s'intéresse à toi_

 _Je parie que tu te fais refouler même par les Témoins de Jéhovah !_

 _._

\- _Je suis le gourou de cette secte, renseignes-toi avant de parler._

 _Quand ce sera la fin du monde, j'aimerais que tu meures en premier_

 _Je suis le vainqueur de ce duel, je suis l'alpha et l'oméga,_

 _Va te moucher dans ta blouse Quat'z'yeux, et hasta la vista._

.

 _\- WHO WON ? WHO'S NEXT ? YOU DECIDE ! Cria la voix off.»_

 _._

Pendant ce temps, Aïssa était plongée dans la lecture du livre _Mystère des Internets_ sur la tablette que Louis avait eu l'intelligence de laisser dehors. Elle ne voyait aucun lien entre Sommet, 40 ans de disparition et le Nicaragua, parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'y en avait pas. (D'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, si tout les fans des Web-Shows de l'époque étaient aussi tarés que Louis, sa Tante Uma ou l'éminent auteur du _Mystère des Internets_ en quatre volumes, il devait y avoir une sacrée ambiance là-dedans).

Mais son meilleur ami la faisait douter, et, maintenant que la surprise et l'excitation de la découverte commençaient à retomber, elle était assaillie par une rafale de questions. Qui d'autre avait les copies de ces rap battles et comment Uma s'était procurée la sienne ? Pourquoi ces foutus chiffres dans les vidéos d'Antoine Daniel ? Pourquoi ces vidéos n'avaient elles jamais été postées sur le Net, alors qu'il ne s'agissait visiblement pas du résultat d'une cuite entre vidéastes, mais bien d'un travail de plusieurs jours ?

(Pas comme si Aïssa avait déjà pris une cuite. Hrm. Pas du tout Mes personnages sont éthiques et responsables.)

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle entendit le petit bip caractéristique de la porte qui se déverrouillait. Soulagée, elle finit par entrer à l'intérieur.

« J'ai regardé une nouvelle battle, confessa Louis, très fier de sa vengeance.

\- Je sais, j'ai entendu. On est quittes ?

\- Hum. T'as trahi ma confiance quand même. Je ne sais pas si...

\- J'ai une piste pour ton mystère.

\- OK, je te pardonne.

\- Bieeen. En fait j'ai pas de théories du tout, je voulais juste qu'on arrête de s'engueuler comme des gamins. Sérieux, j'ai lu quelques pages de ton bouquin, je comprend pas ces mecs qui se sont cassés la tête à analyser tous ces codes un par un et qui...»

Elle s'interrompit, alors qu'une idée lui venait à l'esprit. Analyser tous les codes un par un...

« Nom de dieu...Louis...Je crois que je viens vraiment d'avoir une idée en fait. »

….

Je déclare **Mathieu vainqueur** de la dernière battle (j'ai vraiment une intuition féminine pourrie XD)

 **Ce duel a été proposé par** **Kalincka** (alias la lapine bleue dans son bunker), merci à elle ! Rien que pour la voir galérer à choisir entre le Moine et le Prof je vais rire, mais RIRE.

*Référence à _Miley Cyrus vs Jeanne d'Arc_ , une de mes ERB préférées *-*

 **NAZI WTC37 RATATOUILLE RICHARD**. Qui ici 1) lit les notes d'auteurs, et 2) connais le blog de l' _Odieux Connard_ ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, au cas où. Promis, je vais me calmer sur SLG, on va passer à quelqu'un d'autre :P Merci à toutes celles qui me proposent des duels, j'ai noté certaines de vos idées, elles sont super !

 **Who won ?**


	5. Fossoyeur de Films VS Odieux Connard

«L'Odieux Connard VS Le Fossoyeur de Films»

.

 _ **Rien ni personne ne m'appartient, je reprends l'image publique desdits vidéastes et leurs personnages et ne prétends pas les représenter en aucune manière. Le concept des ERB revient à NicePeter et EpicLloyd.**_

 _ **Je tiens enfin à préciser que j'aime beaucoup le travail des uns et des autres, et que la mauvaise foi et les arguments infondés font partie intégrante des ERB. En aucun cas je ne pense ce qui est dit ici, il s'agit d'une simple parodie -doublée d'un exercice d'écriture.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **30 JUIN 2015**_

 _ **.**_

« Ok, les gars, on se met en place ! Lança Mathieu, juché sur un escabeau. Il se tourna vers un jeune homme au visage faussement recouvert de suie et demanda : François, c'est bon pour le maquillage ?

\- Nickel, je ressemble à un ramoneur de chemi... »

Le dénommé François croisa le regard lourd de sous-entendus de ses amis et battit en retraite.

« J'ai rien dit ! Gardez vos pensées dégueulasses pour vous, merci bien.

\- Bon, va chercher Pupuce. On va tourner. Et Il est où, l'autre ?

\- Je suis prêt !»

En effet, l'autre, communément appelé «Odieux Connard» par la plèbe qui lui servait de lecteurs, arrivait dans le studio en finissant de nouer sa célèbre cravate rouge autour de son cou. Ou du moins essayait. Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel et descendit de son escabeau pour l'aider.

« Sérieusement, faut pas stresser comme ça. C'est juste une vidéo.

\- Stressé ? Moi ? Grmbl. Nullement. Redis moi ça et je t'écrabouille, jeune rabouin.

\- Va dire ça à François, répliqua Mathieu en se rongeant un ongle. Voilà, t'es prêt.

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi qui stresses de tenter un nouveau genre de vidéos ?

\- Qui, moi ? Pas du tout. En plus, on les fait ensemble, je te rappelle.

\- Pourquoi elles sont toujours pas en public sur la chaîne alors ?

\- Euh...Bon, allez, en place, on a pas toute la journée !»

Mathieu se détourna, ignorant le regard moqueur d'Odieux, et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise dépliante de réalisateur qui pèse dans le game, genre Spielberg. (Bon en fait, c'était juste une chaise Ikéa, mais chut). Juste à côté de lui se trouvait Antoine, son bro' du web comme il l'appelait, qui réglait les enceintes. C'était la cinquième vidéo qu'ils réalisaient, et on en venait à la partie la plus intéressante selon Mathieu, à savoir le tournage en play-back, les paroles ayant déjà été enregistrées la veille. Pour cette battle-ci, c'est lui qu'on avait désigné comme réalisateur -lui même ayant été dirigé par Bruce et Antoine lors des nombreuses vidéos dans lesquelles il avait déjà joué.

« C'est sympa de ta part d'être venu nous aider. Je crois que notre Connard national stresse.

\- Vous aider ? Tu déconnes ? Moi je ne suis venu que pour les pelles.

\- Ha. Je me disais aussi...C'est bon pour la musique ? »

L'ingénieur du son leva un pouce pour assurer que tout allait de ce côté. A côté d'eux, François et Connard répétaient en mimant un combat de pelles.

« En place ! (Il fit un signe de la min à Odieux et dit :) Tu commences.

\- 10 balles que François est meilleur. Souffla Antoine.

\- Tenu. Répondit Mathieu en lui tapant dans la main avant de se concentrer sur la caméra. »

...

« _EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEB-SHOWS HISTORY !_

 _L'ODIEUX CONNARD_

 _VERSUS_

 _LE FOSSOYEUR DE FILMS_

 _BEGIN_

 _._

\- _La lune est belle, amène ta pelle, je vais en finir avec toi_

 _Les geek Faeries, quelle belle journée, tu t'en rappelles, pas vrai François ?_

 _Je t'ai lancé ce défi et t'as été assez stupide pour le relever_

 _Bientôt j'enterrerais ton corps dans la forêt de Rambouillet ! »_

 _._

Mathieu agita la main vers François pour qu'il se tienne prêt, mu par l'espoir qu'ils réussiraient en une seule prise.

.

 _«Ta cravate fait comme une grosse flèche rouge vers ton pantalon_

 _Tu penses te donner un style mais moi j'y vois une invitation_

 _Genre «Frappez ici s'il vous plait» ! Ce sera avec plaisir, crois-moi_

 _Tu vas en bouffer de ma pelle, tu ne connais rien au cinéma !_

 _._

\- _Tu paieras jeune rabouin pour avoir essayé de me battre_

 _Diego ?_ (Il fit mine de siffler entre ses doigts) _Viens par là, on a quelqu'un à abattre_

 _C'est toi qui n'y connais rien Monsieur «J'aime-le-ciné»_

 _Qui laisse passer des erreurs encore plus grosses que son nez !_

 _Interstellar est un désastre et toi bien sûr tu l'applaudis_

 _Comme tous les autres films devant lesquels j'ai dormi.»_

 _._

A côté de lui, Mathieu devinait Antoine qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne surtout pas rire devant ces mecs adultes faisant semblant de se donner des coups de pelles. Il faut dire que la vision tenait du surréalisme.

.

« _T''appelles ton chiot à l'aide, bravo j'admire ton courage, Connard_

 _Tu m'étonnes que tu dormais, il suffit de lire ton blog pour le voir_

 _Facile de descendre en flammes un film que tout le monde a adoré_

 _Mais toi, ton block-buster parfait, on n'en entend pas beaucoup parler_

 _Je suis le charisme incarné alors que plein de gens te détestent_

 _Normal, tu ne sais rien faire à part cracher ton venin sur le Net !_

 _._

 _\- Pardon que les gens pensent que je suis bien plus drôle que toi_

 _C'est vrai que ce serait dur de faire plus chiant que tu ne l'es déjà_

 _Je me permets de te rappeler que mon livre est Numéro Un des ventes_

 _Alors pour réussir à me battre, faudra te mettre sur liste d'attente._ »

.

Mathieu leva un pouce en signe de victoire. Un couplet, un seul, et ils auraient réussi à boucler cette scène en une seule prise. C'était presque trop beau...

.

« _Ah oui, il est super ton livre, ma chaise n'est plus bancale,_

 _Tu verras que d'ici trois semaines tu sombreras dans l'oubli total_

 _Tandis que je suis la référence en cinéma sur la Toile, le seul, l'incontesté_

 _Je suis le Fossoyeur de Films et ce soir c'est toi que j'ai enterré._

 _._

\- _WHO WON ? WHO'S NEXT ? YOU DECIDE ! »_

 _._

Ravi, Mathieu cria «Coupez !» et applaudit. L'Odieux Connard mima discrètement d'assommer François par derrière avec sa pelle, puis regarda le plafond en sifflotant lorsque celui-ci se retourna, en monstre de fourberie qu'il était.

.

« Tu me dois du fric, lâcha paisiblement Antoine avec un grand sourire.

\- Que dalle, l'autre s'est super bien défendu aussi. Protesta son ami.

\- Sale radin. Et, Mathieu ? On va vraiment les garder en privé jusqu'au bout, ces vidéos ? T'es _sûr_ que le plan va marcher ?

\- Oui. Sûr et certain.

\- On est des sacrés trolls quand même.

\- Je sais. »

...

Je déclare **Le Moine vainqueur de la dernière battle** (sérieux, vous votez toujours pour celui sur lequel je ne parierais pas un copec xD Mais le vote s'est joué à pas grand-chose). Ah, et **Mathieu S**. a gagné celle d'avant, et pas Antoine, mea culpa.

Ce duel a été proposé par ma frangine **La Mandragore de Nantes,** merci à elle o/ Ce choix provient de son séjour aux Geek Faëries et de son coup de foudre (intellectuel, roooh) pour l'Odieux Connard. Odieux qui aurait proposé dans la foulée un duel de pelles avec François (j'aime tellement ce monde bordel). Pour plus de détails, je vous renvoie directement au compte-rendu des Geek Faries de La Mandragore (cf son profil...et toutes ses fics aussi, tant qu'on y est) =)

Au passage, prosternez-vous devant l'arrivée d'Odieux en tant que personnage dans les fanfictions -sauf erreur de ma part, bien entendu. Fangirlisons toutes sur lui, wiiiiii o/

 **Alors, qui a gagné cette fois ?**

La prochaine battle est écrite (à la demande de l'une d'entre vous), elle arrive bientôt, promis.


	6. LinksTheSun VS Plectrum

«LinksTheSun VS Plectrum»

.

 _ **Rien ni personne ne m'appartient, je reprends l'image publique desdits vidéastes et leurs personnages et ne prétends pas les représenter en aucune manière. Le concept des ERB revient à NicePeter et EpicLloyd.**_

 _ **Je tiens enfin à préciser que j'aime beaucoup le travail des uns et des autres, et que la mauvaise foi et les arguments infondés font partie intégrante des ERB. En aucun cas je ne pense ce qui est dit ici, il s'agit d'une simple parodie -doublée d'un exercice d'écriture.**_

 _ **.**_

 _« Je comprend pas ces mecs qui se sont cassés la tête à analyser tous ces codes un par un et qui...»_

 _Elle s'interrompit, alors qu'une idée lui venait à l'esprit. Analyser tous les codes un par un..._

 _« Nom de dieu...Louis...Je crois que je viens vraiment d'avoir une idée en fait. »_

 _ **...**_

« Une idée ? Toi ?

\- Hilarant, bravo. Non, sérieusement, tous ces mecs se sont compliqués la vie à analyser chaque code en leur cherchant un sens, une interprétation. Et s'il n'y en avait pas, de sens ?

\- C'est sûr que la logique, c'était pas trop la mode à l'époque. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi...

\- S'il n'y avait rien à interpréter, rien à voir avec les vidéos d'Antoine ? Si tous ces codes ne formaient pas plutôt un tout ? Si on arrive à trouver la bonne combinaison, et qu'on met ces chiffres les uns à la suite des autres on aurait...

\- Un autre code. Mais plus long. Réfléchit Louis à voix haute. Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi personne n'y a pensé avant ! Une adresse URL ! Peut être que Mathieu Sommet et les autres on fait une vidéo en privé et qu'elle contient la réponse au Mystère des Internets.

\- Quel magnifique facilité scénaristique super prévisible, tout de même.

\- Oui, je trouve aussi. Mais ça se tient, comme raisonnement.

\- Même pas. C'est débile.

\- Fais semblant d'y croire, au moins...hé Aïssa, je te parle ! »

Sa meilleure amie avait reporté son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, fascinée. Elle se tourna vers Louis avec un regard de chien battu.

« On peut regarder la suivante avant de commencer ?

\- Mais merde, Aïssa, si ça se trouve on est sur le point de résoudre un mystère vieux de plus de soixante-dix ans et toi tu...

\- Cool, merci ! Répliqua la jeune fille sans écouter ses protestations. »

Elle cliqua. A l'écran apparurent un jeune homme brun qui portait une casquette et un tee-shirt noir tout simple, face à...à un truc blanc, vaguement triangulaire, avec des lunettes. Et qui _parlait_. Woah. Effectivement, la logique n'était pas de mise à l'époque.

...

« _EPIC RAB BATTLES OF WEB-SHOWS HISTORY !_

 _LINKSTHESUN_

 _VERSUS_

 _PLECTRUM_

 _BEGIN_

 _._

 _\- Six longues années que le public me prend pour un vieux con_

 _Six longues années que je médite ma révolution (Vengeance !)_

 _Tous tes Points Culture, devine où tu peux les mettre._

 _Mon heure est venue, Links, l'élève a dépassé le maître !_

 _._

 _\- Cette phrase n'a aucun sens dans ce plan de l'existence !_

 _Je suis toujours le maître, incline-toi devant ma puissance,_

 _LinksTheSun est dans la place, joue pas au con trop longtemps_

 _Il me suffirait d'une gomme pour te renvoyer dans le néant._

 _._

\- C'est son personnage, crut bon d'expliquer Louis.

\- Tu es pour qui ? S'informa Aïssa, prête à lancer les paris, comme à chaque battle qu'ils visionnaient.

\- Personne pour l'instant.

.

 _\- Y a pas de maître qui tienne, c'est moi la vedette de ton émission !_

 _C'est moi qu'on réclame en premier quant tu vas en convention_

 _Même en n'étant qu'un dessin, je mérite un salaire pour mon boulot_

 _Parce que sans moi tu ferais toujours trois vues à chaque vidéo._

 _._

 _\- T'es l'ombre de ma main, ma création, un résidu de moi-même_

 _Ce serait une insulte à mon espèce que de te donner forme humaine._

 _Je t'ai donné la vie et tu voudrais une récompense en plus de ça ?_

 _Désolé mais tu connais le dicton : pas de bras pas de chocolat._

 _._

\- Je croyais que cette blague était interdite...

\- Depuis 2079 seulement. Corrigea Louis. Me regarde pas comme ça, j'y peux rien s'ils avaient un sens de l'humour pourri.

\- Ouais ben en attendant, je suis pour Pletr...Clep..le machin blanc.

\- Il va perdre.

.

 _\- Mais résidu toi-même, espèce de nerd condescendant !_

 _D'ailleurs tes NMT sont nuls, c'est normal, je suis pas dedans_

 _Je pourrais faire un Top 20 des raisons pour lesquelles je te hais_

 _Remarque je ne sais pas si une liste de vingt défauts suffiraient_

 _Et je te signale que c'est de ta faute si j'ai pas de bras, abruti_

 _Tu es nul même en dessin, il suffit de voir la tête d'Ouki._

 _._

 _\- Mais...Plectrum...c'est pas gentil..._ balbutia un adorable petit visage blanc, perplexe.

 _\- Ta gueule Ouki !_ Rétorquèrent les combattants de concert. »

.

Aïssa éclata de rire et décida que finalement, elle était pour Ouki. Une seconde. Il lui avait fallu UNE seconde pour craquer devant le petit fantôme avec une houpette -adorable petite créature à laquelle Louis demeurait totalement et désespérément indifférent. Elle reporta son attention sur le Créateur.

.

 _« OK, t'as gagné, au prochain Point culture, t'auras un rôle bien humiliant._

 _Ça t'apprendra à essayer de faire le chaud dans la cour des plus grands_

 _Crois-moi, c'est pas à grâce à toi que j'ai atteint le million d'abonnés_

 _C'est grâce à mon talent mais ce concept t'es étranger_

 _Je prends le mic comme Solaar pour te tacler de plus belle_

 _Révolte-toi encore une fois et je te balance direct à la poubelle._

 _._

 _-WHO WON ? WHO'S NEXT ? YOU DECIDE !_ Cria la voix off _.»_

 _._

Ravie, Aïssa applaudit, tandis que Louis s'était replongé dans le premier volume du _Mystère des Internets_ en prenant des notes. La jeune fille poussa un soupir. Irrécupérable.

« Bordel, Aïssa...tu avais raison. En remettant les lettres dans le bon ordre, on obtient une adresse URL.

\- Qui a écrit ce script, sérieusement ?! Je veux un nom !

\- Mais je te jure, regarde !»

Joignant le geste à la parole, il désigna ses notes. Les lettres formaient le mot «youtube» suivies d'une succession de caractères sans queue ni tête, qui s'apparentait effectivement à une adresse Internet. Puis il reprit sa tablette et rentra toutes les données dans un logiciel.

« Rien ne nous dit que les chiffres sont apparus dans le bon ordre. Avec ça, on a toutes les combinaisons possibles et imaginables. On va toutes les essayer, on verra bien.

\- Non mais franchement Louis...tes plans sont toujours un petit peu foireux, je sais pas...on pourrait peut-être trouver une autre solution...c'est qu'une vidéo à la fin, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...enfin, j'aimerais pas qu'on...*

\- J'ai trouvé ! »

Effectivement, sur l'écran venait de s'ouvrir une page Youtube et -woh, ce site était vraiment très très vieux- sur une vidéo privée intitulée « _A ceux qui ont trouvé les Rap Battles_ ».

C'est alors que Louis lança un cri à la signification pour le moins obscure.

« YOLOOOOOOOOOOO ! »*

….

 **Cette battle a été proposée par Mitsuki81** , un immense merci à elle ! Ça commence à faire beaucoup de LinksTheSun dans mes fics (et c'est toujours pas assez !).

*Obah, bonjour référence à WTC, ça faisait longtemps xD (addict, moi, héhéhé nope).

Je déclare **Le Fossoyeur de Films vainqueur** de la dernière battle. Tu vois, Mad Calypso, TU N'ES PAS SEULE.

 **Who won ? :D**


	7. Final : Internautes VS Gens Normaux

Final : Internautes VS Les Gens Normaux

.

 _ **Jamais autant flippé avant de poster ah ah.**_

 _ **Rien ni personne ne m'appartient, je reprends l'image publique desdits vidéastes et leurs personnages et ne prétends pas les représenter en aucune manière. Le concept des ERB revient à NicePeter et EpicLloyd.**_

 _ **Je tiens à préciser que je respecte les opinions de tout le monde, que j'admire le travail des personnes citées, et que la mauvaise foi et les arguments infondés font partie intégrante des ERB. En aucun cas je ne pense ce qui est dit ici, il s'agit d'une simple parodie -doublée d'un exercice d'écriture.**_

 _ **.**_

Louis retint son souffle. Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de son amie avant qu'ils ne s'entremêlent et ne s'enchaînent avec toute la force dont il était capable. Elle frémit.

« Louis...murmura-t-elle. Je crois que nous sommes prêts.

\- Je le pense aussi.»

Il serra sa main un peu plus fort. Elle releva la tête, les yeux brillants.

« Tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble...

\- Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi.

\- Nous sommes prêts. Répéta-t-elle, émue.»

Ils se sourirent, se passant de mots, désireux de préserver la magie de l'instant. Sans lâcher la main qu'il tenait comme un précieux trésor, comme un oiseau qu'il ne voulait pas laisser s'envoler, il approcha son visage. Un peu plus près. Encore...

« Bon, on la regarde cette vidéo ? Lança-t-il alors que son nez touchait presque l'écran de l'ordinateur.

\- Allez ! »

 _(Ne me dites pas que vous y avez vraiment cru , si ? )_

Cessant d'hésiter, Louis cliqua sur Play, en se cachant les yeux de sa main libre.

« Hey ! »

Louis rouvrit les yeux et poussa littéralement un hurlement de joie et de surprise en voyant les visages des présentateurs respectifs de Salut les Geeks et What The Cut apparaître à l'écran.

« Sérieusement, vous avez vraiment réussi à retrouver l'URL de la chaîne grâce aux vidéos d'Antoine ? Rigola Mathieu. Vous êtes vraiment...

\- ...flippants. Compléta Antoine.

\- J'allais dire impressionnants, mais oui, aussi.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, bravo à toi d'être arrivé jusqu'ici. Même si tu es creepy.

\- Antoine ! »

Aïssa et Louis virent ensuite Mr Yéyé et l'Odieux Connard à l'écran.

« Bon, du coup, à toi qui regardes cette vidéo, surprise ! Dit Mr Yéyé. Plein de vidéos bonus qu'on a réalisées ensemble. Des rap battles, pour être plus précis. Sans gens à poil, hélas.

\- Hélas. Non mais, quand on y pense, on aurait pu se faire un max de pognon avec ça. Commenta l'Odieux Connard, narquois. Non mais...Yéyé ! Rends moi la caméra, j'ai pas... »

Il y eut un grésillement, et Links et François apparurent.

« En fait tout a commencé lorsqu'on était un peu ivres...commença François.

\- Parce que, pour une raison inexplicable, les auteurs de fanfics pensent que l'alcool est la réponse à tout.

\- ...Et bref, on s'est demandé jusqu'où étaient capables d'aller nos fans. J'aime pas du tout ce mot, soit dit en passant.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Larbin, ça sonne mie...OK, mec, REPOSE TA PELLE ! On peut parler calmement quand même ! »

Ce fut au tour de Bruce et de Jigmé.

« On voulait reprendre le concept des Epic Rap Battles anglophones, dit Bruce, mais pas les poster tout de suite.

\- Au début, on voulait juste laisser la chaîne en privé quelques temps, et en laissant des messages un peu ambigus sur les réseaux sociaux, Enchaîna Jigmé, voir si quelqu'un allait réagir. Que dalle. Confirmant ainsi que vous êtes un peu cons, en plus d'être creepys.

\- Hrrrm bref, du coup Antoine a eu l'idée de placer des indices dans ses vidéos.

\- Et l'alcool et la joie de vous voir galérer sur le Mystère des Internets aidant...

\- ...on a décidé de prolonger le jeu. Parce qu'on est des trolls avant tout, ne l'oublions pas.

\- Surtout toi.

\- Je te hais si fort.

\- Donc oui, vous vous êtes tapés six chapitres, pardon, six battles, pour finalement vous rendre compte qu'on vous trollait depuis le début. Embraya Links.

\- Parce que c'est ça, la magie d'Internet. Conclut l'Odieux Connard.

\- Bref, visiblement, vous êtes assez givrés pour être arrivés jusqu'ici, reprit Mathieu alors que la caméra repassait sur lui. Alors on a un truc pour vous. On espère que ça vous plaira ! »

…

« _EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEB-SHOWS HISTORY !_

 _LES INTERNAUTES_

 _VERSUS_

 _LES GENS NORMAUX_

 _BEGIN ! »_

Apparurent à l'écran tous les vidéastes devant un décor totalement blanc, la mine franchement antipathique. Louis et Aïssa froncèrent les sourcils sans comprendre. Ce fut François (sans sa pelle ?) qui ouvrit les hostilités.

.

 _« Remettons en place ces pauvres nerds qui pensent tout savoir_

 _Ils disent avoir du talent mais c'est un vrai job qu'ils devraient avoir._

 _Vous ne trouvez pas le respect parce que vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est,_ Reprit Mathieu

 _Vous ne savez que cracher sur toutes les vraies œuvres qui ont eu du succès._

 _La voix du peuple, mon cul,_ Cria l'Odieux Connard, _vous êtes juste une poignée de hipsters_

 _Vous donnez des leçons alors que vous vivez toujours chez vos mères. »_

 _._

Interloqués, les deux adolescents virent tous les vidéastes cette-fois ci assemblés devant un décor sur lequel il était écrit «Internet» en gros, avec des chats, des pandas, et d'autres symboles qu'Aïssa aurait été bien en peine de décrypter, mais dont les yeux de Louis s'illuminèrent à leur vue. Aïssa reconnut alors Jigmé qui s'avançait vers la caméra :

.

 _« Je sens que cette battle va se terminer en creepypasta._

 _J'aimerais vous refaire le portrait, mais vos mamans l'ont fait pour moi._

 _Un vrai job ?_ Répéta Links. _Bitch, please, on gagne nos vies grâce à tout ça_

 _On n'a juste pas eu besoin de vous pour nous créer des emplois_

 _Place aux Internets mon gars !_ Conclut Antoine _, Votre règne a tourné court,_

 _c'est l'heure de prendre votre retraite, aller-simple sans retour._

 _._

\- ET BIM ! Cria Louis en levant le poing.

\- Attends, attends...ils sont en train de s'affronter eux-mêmes ? S'étonna Aïssa.

\- Ils affrontent leurs...euh...leurs doubles, qui incarnent tous les mecs qui ont pu les critiquer ou ne pas les prendre au sérieux à l'époque -et crois-moi, il y en avait beaucoup.

\- C'est...

\- Du génie.

\- ...bordélique.»

Ils virent ensuite un type qu'Aïssa ne connaissait pas, vêtu d'une veste ocre.

Louis poussa un petit cri incrédule «Victor ! Mais c'est trop cool !».

 _._

 _ _« Pour êtres francs, nous nous attendions à une telle arrogance__

 _ _De la part de mecs qui n'ont toujours pas quitté l'enfance__

 _ _Vous êtes plongés dans vos écrans, détachés de la réalité,__ Embraya Jigmé-Normal.

 _ _Trouvez-vous un but dans la vie, parce que là ça fait juste pitié.__

 _ _Vous avez rien de mieux à foutre que de regarder Vice-Versa sérieux ?__ Fit Yéyé.

 _ _Ok, c'est marrant de jouer les cas sociaux, mais il faudrait mûrir un peu.__

 _ _.__

\- Oh regarde, c'est Squeezie ! Trépigna Louis en voyant arriver un autre vidéaste.

\- Qui ça ?

 _._

 _ _\- Hey les smicards, checkez juste notre...motherfucking Youtube Money !__

 _ _Ouais, on amène des tas de dollars, motherfucking Youtube Money !__

 _ _Il y a des millions de particules dans l'univers que l'on peut observer,__ Dit Bruce

 _ _Vous avez simplement pris les pires pour faire les Anges de la Télé__

 _Tout ce qu'on fait sur la Toile est visionnaire,_ Clama Antoine _,_ _ _v__ _ous ne captez toujours pas_

 _Qu'on peut créer sans être validé par vos sacro-saints «vrais» médias.»_

 _._

Aïssa applaudit en éclatant de rire, tandis que son meilleur ami piaffait sur place, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête face à tant de vidéastes réunis dans une seule et même vidéo.

 _._

 _« N'invoque pas le nom des Anges en vain, malheureux !_

 _Vous êtes des irresponsables, et vos messages sont dangereux,_ Protesta Links-Normal

 _A force d'applaudir le piratage, vous pervertirez l'esprit des ados_

 _ _Qui deviendront tous des terroristes en jouant aux jeux vidéos,__

 _ _Qui deviendront machos avec vos blagues qui diminuent les femmes__

 _ _Vous pouvez être fiers de vos vidéos de bourrage de crâne.__ _Renchérit Bruce._

 _._

 _ _\- Sérieusement en entendant un tel bullshit j'ai juste bubullé__

 _ _Vous êtes enferrés dans votre bulle, c'est vous qu'on enverra bouler__

 _ _Les Pirates du Cabaret Noir ne vous ont pas attendu pour exister__

 _ _On n'est pas des irresponsables, on appelle ça la liberté !__ _Répondit Yéyé._

 _ _A propos de gaming,__ fit un drôle de type avec une chemise hawaïenne _,_ _ _permets moi de citer un très bon ami à moi__

 _ _Qui dit que les jeux vidéos rendent violent seulement quand on n'y joue pas.__

 _ _.__

\- BON, fit Louis, je crois que je vais aller mourir de fanboyisme dans un coin, adieu.

\- Attends, attends, c'est au tour des Gens Normaux.

\- Oh dear, we are in trouble...

 _._

 _ _\- Joli chapeau, Mathieu.__ _Dit l'Odieux Connard._ _ _T'as l'air d'un canard avec,__

 _ _Et si tu posais ta saleté de chat pour enfin être un vrai mec ?__

 _ _Allez Mini-moi avoue, vous êtes tous planqués dans un placard__

 _ _Il suffit de lire deux ou trois fanfictions sur vous pour le voir.__

 _ _Vous êtes des petits joueurs, les rebuts de nos médias traditionnels__

 _ _Vas-y, lâche tes vers merdiques, notre victoire n'en sera que plus belle.__

 _ _.__

 _\- Mathieu, il a insulté ton chat, fais un truc !_ S'indigna LinksTheSun.

 _ _\- T'inquiètes bro'.__ Répliqua ce dernier en faisant craquer ses doigts tout en ajustant son couvre-chef (en même temps, oui) _._ _ _Je vais me le faire.__

 _ _.__

 _ _\- Des joues couleront sur vos larmes avant la fin de ce couplet__

 _ _Vous êtes tous trop bornés pour prendre conscience de notre succès__

 _ _Mais, hey, on s'en tape, on se débrouille très bien tout seuls__

 _ _On a tous éteint nos télés pour ne plus voir vos sales gueules.__

 _ _On n'a jamais eu besoin de vous pour savoir de quoi on pouvait rire__

 _ _C'était la Web-Team en direct de la Toile, pour vous servir !__

 _ _(Po po pooooo)__

 _ _.__

 _\- WHO WON ? WHO'S NEXT ? YOU DECIDE !_

 _._

\- C'est moi, s'esclaffa Aïssa, où le contrôle de cette vidéo nous a totalement échappé ?

\- _Yolosef_.

\- Yolo quoi ? C'est ce que tu as crié tout à l'heure ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- J'ai pas l'étymologie exacte, mais en gros ça veut dire «peu importe». »

L'adolescente eut un petit rire et alla à la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'allongea sur le canapé de la chambre des amis en baillant et en s'étirant de tout son long.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Chuis fatiguée. Il est tard, on a passé des plombes sur ton Mystère, là. Tu peux dormir sur l'autre canapé, si tu veux.

\- Trop aimable...(Le jeune homme alluma son téléphone avant de se coucher en chien de fusil, soupirant d'aise, et murmura :) Bonne nuit.

\- 'nuit...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...Aïssa ? Aïssa ! Tu dors ?

\- Oui.

\- T'as conscience que les élections présidentielles, c'était aujourd'hui ?

\- M'en fous.

\- Les Illuminatis ont gagné...

\- Génial. Attends, QUOI ?! »

….

 **ET C'EST FINI.** Ça vous a plu ?

…OUI C'EST SUPER PRÉVISIBLE, JE VOUS AVAIS PRÉVENU HEIN.

Ça vous dirait, **une saison 2** d'ici la rentrée ? Je ne promets rien, mais au cas où.

Vous avez voté (comme des grecs trolololol) pour **LinksTheSun** , c'est donc lui le vainqueur (mais tout le monde voulait voter pour Ouki).

Je vous demande pas qui a gagné ici, hein ? Et OUI le terme «Gens Normaux» est ironique, ne vous vexez pas pour si peu xD Encore une fois, **tout le monde** **est hyper caricaturé et hyper ridicule** , le but c'est pas de débattre sérieusement sur les opinions des gens -parce que sinon ce serait vite le bordel.

Les plus assidus noteront que j'ai plagiHEM e **mprunté des répliques** à mes ERB préférées, et deux trois vannes du fandom qui ont déjà été beaucoup trop dites -mais qu'on aime quand même. J'ai essayé de caser le max de gens, mais j'ai pas pu tout dire, désolée. Si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me demander les détails, les références etc (comment ça, tout le monde s'en fout ?).

Bénis soient **Lloyd et Peter** leur travail (by the way, **Confucius** et ses potes ont gagné. De tellement loin. Même si Voltaire m'a fait hésiter, l'est trop chou).

 **Merci** pour les reviews et autres, vous êtes géniaux ! En espérant avoir donné envie à certains de regarder les ERB =) (Écrivez sur ce fandom sioupliz, on est que deux, c'est la misèèèère, hdmof). Spéciale dédicace à Kalincka sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas existé, et à La Mandragore De Nantes (vous saurez vite pourquoi *coeur*)

Plein de cœur/bisous/aliment random sur vos têtes. Phi.


End file.
